


Shall we play? Harry Potter One-shot Ron/Draco

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: After the war- Draco Malfoy has to live in the Burrow for a while. Ron isn't thrilled, but gets worried when Malfoy never steps out of his room.  He decides to knock on the door.





	Shall we play? Harry Potter One-shot Ron/Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny oneshot I wrote for a contest on Wattpad. The prompt was Summer surprises. I didn't win my round but I thought it was a cute little story nonetheless. Not what I usually write, but still. Hope you enjoy :)

A/N: I'm back from Comic con! I had such a fun time. I'll upload more chapters to my fic "Safety in a dare" soon. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday (Sept 17th or 18th).

Above, I showcase my fanart. Since this is a tiny oneshot suitable to everyone, I decided to also share my fanart of Draco and Ron. I printed my drawing on a t-shirt and wore it to Comic con in Stockholm when I met Tom Felton and he thought it was funny and sweet so he posted it to his Insta stories on Instagram! Which was so cool, I still can't believe it. Btw, he was such a sweet guy. I feel incredibly lucky to have gotten the opportunity to meet him. And I'm sooo taking his comments as shipping-approval, lol ;) I love Draco and Ron as characters so, so much.

Ron Weasley couldn't believe his luck. First, Hermione broke up with him because 'he wasn't committing enough into their relationship'. Then his mum and dad brought up the news that due to everything after the war- Draco Malfoy had to live with them at the Burrow this summer. Just until things calmed down a bit. The Malfoys weren't exactly popular right now and as loving and kind as Mr and Mrs Weasley were- they decided to let the blond boy into their household for protection, despite their children's objections.

He couldn't believe it.

_Draco Malfoy. _

His and Harry's old tormentor from school, former Death Eater and now living in the Weasley household. Malfoy hadn't been very nice since he arrived a few weeks ago, well, if Ron thought really hard about it, he hadn't exactly been _not nice _either. He just... were. Holding up in their guest bedroom all day, not really going out. Only showing up during meals.

At first, Ron was relieved -cause he really didn't feel like talking to the former Slytherin- but since he was still _so hopelessly _Gryffindor- it started to bother him after a while. Malfoy seemed... depressed. The redhead knew he had his reasons to be -considering all the events- but no, the way he locked himself in his room, it just wasn't right. If Harry had been there, maybe Ron could've talked to him about it- he always knew what to say. But Harry was out travelling and since things with Hermione were as they were... Ron had no choice but to take this matter into his own freckled hands.

So one rainy Saturday when it poured down from the sky and they couldn't go out- Ron simply decided to knock on Malfoy's door.

"M-Malfoy?" He heard himself croak insecurely, pressing his wide hand to the wooden door. "May I come in?"

Silence. Ron waited a few moments, knocking again. Then, on a whim, he decided to press down the handle and was surprised it was unlocked.

The room was so dark he barely could make out anything in it. Things were scattered around in a way that seemed so unlike typical Malfoy manner.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco drawled, sitting on the bed, his light hair in disarray. He still tried hard to maintain a certain coolness in his voice that reminded Ron of their old school days. The redhead reckoned it might be some sort of defence mechanism and decided to overlook it.

"Ehm... D'you want to play chess?" Ron asked, feeling his ears turn warm. He had brought his chess set from his room earlier, holding it in front of Draco, trying to ignore the nervous stirs in his stomach. "It's raining... We need something to do, right?"

Draco sighed.

"Normally I'd say no Weasley but since you've already made the effort of getting yourself all the way up here... _Fine." _He scooted over, making room for Ron to put down the chessboard and make himself comfortable on the bed too. He then leaned to the side, turning on the light.

The youngest Weasley boy was so relieved Draco hadn't turned his offer down, he almost shook.

"Be careful though, I'm really good," He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Malfoy snorted. "Well, we'll see about that..."

_Do you want to play chess? _Was what started it really. The shaky friendship between a former Slytherin and a former Gryffindor. It started out awkwardly, but Ron quickly found himself enjoying the grey-eyed boy's company. Draco was surprisingly easy to be around and the way they joked with each other and talked- one could never imagine there was a history of being enemies and a whole war behind them.

"Remember when I wrote you that little ditty?" Draco teased three weeks later when they sat on Ron's bed, flipping through a worn-out copy of an old Chudley Cannons book. He stroked over the pages with his hand, smiling at the memory.

"'_Weasley is our King?' _Yeah, that was really charming of you, Malfoy..." Ron laughed, his blue eyes meeting the blonds. He was surprised to see that Malfoy's small smile was sort of, _affectionate _and friendly which caused his freckled skin to tingle. Why was it so, though?

Draco interrupted his thoughts by nudging him playfully in the shoulder.

"Really, thanks, Weasley... You've been great to me after everything..." He mumbled, suddenly looking shy. It was obviously unnatural for him to say these type of things, by the way he put an effort into those words- Ron sensed a warmth deep in his stomach. Malfoy tried, he really did.

"Oh, that's all right," Ron said and felt he really meant it. "No worries."

"So..." Draco arched one delicate eyebrow. "Chess?"

Then Ron smiled too- an affectionate, lopsided smile he usually only used for his friends and people he cared about. And much to his own surprise- he really _did _care about the other boy. Although he couldn't change history- a part deep inside of him really wished that there hadn't been so much animosity between their families all throughout these years. Who could've known deep down everything, they would really get along?

"Yeah," He nodded, putting the book down. "Chess." 


End file.
